True Colors
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Liv broke up with Brian, because Brian cheated on her with Casey. Liv and Amanda are now together. This is there story.
1. Chapter 1

**01/22/2014 9:00 PM**

I awaken to the sound of knocking. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way to the front door of my apartment. I open the door.

"Liv? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I open the door a bit wider, and Liv steps into my apartment. I shut the door, grab Liv by the hand and lead her into my living room. The two of us sit down on my couch.

"What's up Liv? Why are you crying?" I ask Liv.

"I...I broke up with Brian."

"Oh Liv...I'm so sorry honey. Why did you break up with Brian?"

"He...he cheated on me with...with Casey." Liv mumbles.

"You deserve so much better than Brian."

"I...I know I do."

"You deserve someone who will take care of you when you're sick. Someone who will love you unconditionally...someone like me." I say.

"What...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you deserve me...I'll..." Before I can finish my sentence, Liv interrupts me.

"I...I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you tomorrow...bye." Liv stands up and makes her way out of my apartment. I stand up and make my way into my bedroom. After taking off all of my clothes, I lie down on the bed, spread my legs and plunge two fingers into my swollen sex.

"Oh god." I moan out. Thoughts of Liv start running through my head. Thoughts of Liv on her knees in front of me, licking me to completion. Thoughts of Liv fucking me from behind. A few minutes later, I cum, screaming Liv's name.

**01/23/2014 8:09 AM**

"Amanda...can I talk to you for a sec please?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I stand up and make my way into Liv's office. She shuts the door and sits down. I sit down across from her.

"About yesterday...I'm sorry. I never should have told you that I have feelings for you. Let's just forget it ever happened." I mumble.

"After I left your apartment last night, I went to a hotel, checked myself in, lied down on the bed and started thinking. I thought about you and how much I like you. I came to the conclusion that I am in love with you, and I want to be with you...that's if you'll have me."

"Of...of coarse I'll have you. I love you too Liv." I say. Liv stands up and makes her way over to me. She bends down and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Do...do we have to hide our relationship from our colleagues?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head no.

"Ok." I mumble.

"I can't hear you when you mumble."

"Sorry ma'am." I say.

"Why did you call me ma'am?"

"A good bottom should always respect her top." I say.

"You're a bottom?" Liv asks me.

"Yes ma'am."

"How'd you know that I'm a top?" Liv asks me.

"Alex told me."

"Ah...anyways, you should get back to work."

"Ok...love you."

"Love you too." After giving Liv one last kiss, I exit her office and make my way over to my desk. I sit down, turn on my computer, and start working. A few minutes later, Liv exits her office and makes her way over to me.

"We've caught a case. A young girl was found raped and beaten to death behind an abandoned warehouse. I want you and Fin to Canvass the area. Amaro...I want you to head to the crime scene. The address is 2093 West Water Street."

"Ok..." I say.

"Remember to keep me updated." Liv says.

"Ok ma'am...we will." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This story is a collaboration with Dragonspirit. Thanks Dragonspirit for the ideas. I can't remember whether or not the Detectives are the ones to type up the arrest warrant. In my story, they do, so just go with it. Warning...spanking! **

**11:09 AM**

Fin and I just back from canvassing the neighborhood. No one saw or heard .

"Liv...hon...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Take a seat." I sit down across from Liv.

"Two...two months ago, I relapsed." I say.

"What? Why...why would you do that?"

"I...I don't know. I had a lot on my mind. I...I just...I'm sorry Liv. I completely understand if you want to break up. I would break up with me too, if I were you."

"I'm not going to break up with you. I'm going to get you help; but first...I'm going to discipline you."

"Discipline me? Um...Liv...don't you think I'm a little old for a spanking?"

"No...now stand up please." Liv commands. I stand up. After Liv shuts all of the blinds, she locks the door, walks over to me and starts undoing my belt.

"What are you doing ma'am?"

"I'm going to give you 10 swats with your belt and 10 swats with my hand...ok?"

"Ok ma'm." I say. After taking everything off of my belt, Liv removes my belt, sets it down on her desk, undoes the button on my pants, and pulls my pants and underwear down.

"Bend over the side of my desk please."

"Yes ma'am." I say. I bend over the side of Liv's desk. She picks up my belt, raises her hand high, and brings the belt down on my backside. I let out a groan and mumble the word...

"One...ow...fuck...two, three, four, five, six...fuck...seven...eight...oh my god...nine...ten." I say.

"Good girl...I'm almost done." Liv says. She drops my belt, and brings her hand down on my red, swollen backside.

"One...two...fuck that hurts...three...four...five...damn it...six...seven...eight...nine...ten." I say. Tears are pouring down my face.

"You did good Amanda. You can pull up your pants now."

"Yes..._Hiccup_...ma'am." I pull up my pants and underwear and let out a groan.

"I'm so, so, so sorry ma'm. I will never gamble again...I promise." I say. Liv wraps her arms around me and whispers the words...

"I'm going to get you help. You're going to be ok. I love you." Into my ear.

"I love you too ma'am." After giving me a kiss on the cheek, Liv let's go of me.

"You're dismissed."

"Ok ma'am. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Leave, before I decide to discipline you again."

"Yes ma'am." After unlocking Liv's office door, I exit her office and make my way over to my desk. I gingerly sit down, grab a stack of paperwork, and start working.

"Why are you crying baby-girl?" Fin asks me.

"I...I told Liv that...that I relapsed, and she...she disciplined me." I mumble.

"What do you mean she disciplined you?"

"She spanked me...why do all top's chose spanking as a form of punishment?" I ask no one in particular.

"Because...spanking if the most effective form of discipline." A woman dressed in black slacks and a navy-blue shirt says to me.

"Hello Alex...who is this?" I ask Alex.

"This is my girlfriend Abbie Carmichael...Abbie...this is Amanda Rollins and Fin Tutuola."

"Nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand for Abbie to shake. Abbie shakes my hand and shoots me a smile.

"I take it your top just disciplined you." Abbie says.

"Yeah...she did. It hurt like a bitch; but I deserved it." I say.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...what's going on?" Fin asks me.

"Liv and I got together this morning."

"You did?"

"Yes sir, we did."

"Well, congratulations. Took you guys long enough." Fin says.

"I agree." Alex and I say in unison.

"I'm going to go say hello to Liv. I'll be back in a few minutes." Abbie says. After giving Alex a kiss, she makes her way over to Liv's office. A couple of minutes later, Abbie exits the office and makes her way over to Alex, Fin and I.

"Liv wants to talk to you." Abbie says to me.

"Ok." I stand up and make my way into Liv's office. She shuts the door and sits down at her desk. I gingerly sit down across from her.

"I called a community center in Queens...they have a meeting for gambling addicts tonight at 8:00. I'll drive you there and wait for you outside...ok?"

"Ok...thanks ma'am. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too ma'am." I stand up and make my way out of Liv's office. I sit down at my desk, and start working on paperwork. Alex and Abbie are nowhere to be found.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:03 PM**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of the holder on my hip, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda, it's Melinda. I found sperm inside of our victim. It matches a young man by the name of Allen Danielson. Our victim was beaten to death. Her skull was crushed...she had a broken arm, a broken nose, and two broken ribs."

"Ok...thanks Mel."

"You're welcome. Give Allen a kick in the nuts for me when you arrest him."

"I will...bye."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and put it into the holder on my hip.

"Fin."

"Yeah."

"Melinda found semen inside of our victim. It matches a young man by the name of Allen Danielson. I'm going to type up an arrest warrant and look up his address...ok?"

"Ok." Fin says. After typing up an arrest warrant...I look up Allen's address, stand up, and make my way into Liv's office.

"Liv...babe...Melinda found semen inside of our victim. It matches a young man by the name of Allen Danielson. I went ahead and typed up an arrest warrant, and looked up Allen's address."

"Good...good...go get the arrest warrant signed and arrest the bastard."

"Yes Sargent." I say. I exit Liv's office and make my way over to Fin.

"Come on Fin...let's go get this signed." Fin and I exit the precinct and hop into Liv's squad car. A few minutes later...we arrive at the DA's office. We hop out of the car and make our way inside. We make our way to Barba's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Barba yells. I open the door and Fin and I step into the office.

"We need an arrest warrant signed." I say as I hand Barba the warrant. He reads it over, stands up and makes his way out of his office.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To get this signed." Barba says. Fin and I follow him to Judge Donnelly's office.

"Judge Donnelly...we need an arrest warrant signed." Barba says.

"Ok...hand it over please." Barba hands Judge Donnelly the arrest warrant. A few minutes later...she signs the warrant and hands it to Barba.

"Arrest the bastard. You didn't hear that from me." Judge Donnelly says. Barba hands me the warrant. Fin and I exit the DA's office and make our way to Liv's squad car.

**A Few Minutes Later...1:09 PM**

Fin and I pull up outside of Allen's house. We get out of the car, draw our guns, and make our way up to the front door. I knock on the door and yell...

"This is the NYPD...come out with your hands up!" A few minutes later, the door opens.

"Get on the ground now!" I yell. Allen gets on the ground and puts his hands behind his back. I straddle him, grab my handcuffs, and handcuff him.

"Allen Danielson...you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Erin Nicholas. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights sir?" Allen shakes his head yes. I get off of Allen, stand up, grab Allen by his arm and drag him to his feet. Fin and I lead him to Liv's squad car. We place him in the backseat and then we climb into the car.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later...3:15 PM**

Fin and I just got done interrogating Allen. He confessed to raping and murdering Erin. Fin escorts him to our holding cells. I make my way to Liv's office and sit down across from her.

"We got a full confession."

"Good...good." Liv mumbles.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"Nothing." Liv snaps.

"Ok...sorry for asking. I was wondering...instead of staying in a hotel tonight, do you want to stay the night with me?"

"Sure." Liv mumbles.

"Ok...after my meeting tonight, we can go to Brian's apartment and pick up your stuff..."

"Ok. You can go home after you're done typing up your report."

"Ok...thanks ma'am."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I know you are. I...I just need some time to think, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Liv says. I exit Liv's office and make my way over to my desk. I sit down, turn on my computer, open a word processing program, and start typing up my report.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...4:30 PM**

I just got done typing up my report. After printing it out, I sign it, hand it over to Liv and exit the precinct. I make my way to my truck, take a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, take one out of the pack, light it, and take a puff. I climb into my truck, put on my seatbelt, roll the window down, start my truck, throw it into reverse, and back out of my parking space.

**A Few Hours Later...7:45 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" I stand up and make my way over to the front door of my apartment. I open the door and smile at the sight of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go?" Liv asks me.

"Yes ma'am." I say. Liv interlaces our hands and after I lock the door, the two of us make our way to the elevator.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...9:00 PM**

The meeting went well.

I exit the community center and make my way over to Liv's car. I climb into the passengers seat and put on my seatbelt.

"How did the meeting go?" Liv asks me.

"It went well. I got a new sponsor. Her name is Alexandra."

"If you relapse again...I will dump you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." I say.

"Good. Now...let's go to Brian's place and pick up my shit." Liv says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:30 PM**

Liv and I climb out of the car and make our way into Brian's apartment building. We make our way to the stair case that leads to the third floor. We climb the stairs to the third floor and make our way to Brian's apartment. Liv knocks on the door. Brian opens the door.

"Hey Liv. Hey Amanda...what are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick up my stuff."

"Ok...I boxed it up last night. Here you go." Brian says as he hands Liv a box of items and a bag of clothes.

"Thanks. By the way...Amanda is twice the lover you'll ever be."

"Is that so? What does Amanda have that I don't have?"

"A heart. She loves me."

"I loved you."

"Bull shit!" Liv yells.

"Come on love...let's get going." I say as I grab the bag of clothes and start walking towards the staircase. Liv hot on my heels.

**A Couple of Hours Later...11:35 PM**

Liv and I just got done eating dinner. After putting away the leftovers, we exit the kitchen and make our way to my bedroom. After the two of us strip down to our underwear and bra's, we lie down on the bed. Liv rolls onto her left side and wraps an arm around me.

"Good night love."

"Good night baby. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Liv mumbles. A few minutes later, the soft sounds of snoring fill the air.


End file.
